A Cardiovascular Computation Project is in operation at the above mentioned institution in Memphis, Tennessee. The Project includes an IBM 1130 digital computer, with provisions for handling data on punched cards, and a PDP7 hybrid device and its associated equipment. Peripheral equipment and library programs necessary for a successful operation are included. The medium size of the computer allows an "open shop" policy, with continuous encouragement to the research users to develop their own programs. However, technical assistance is being provided by specialized personnel trained in applied mathematics and computational methods.